1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with soft, moist pasta-type foods, and an extrusion method of producing the same, which can be formulated as a confection for human consumption, or as a pet food. More particularly, the invention pertains to shelf-stable pasta-type foods in the form of extruded bodies having a substantially completely gelatinized matrix (in practice the matrix is entirely gelatinized) including from about 35-70% by weight starch together with respective quantities of protein and sugar; the extruded feed has a moisture content of from about 15-30% by weight and a water activity of from about 0.6-0.9 ,in order to yield a soft, resilient product resembling conventional pasta.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional pasta products are normally packaged and sold in a dried condition, necessitating rehydration and/or cooking before consumption. These products are simply not considered properly edible without such preliminary treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,439 describes an extrusion process for the production of instant or quick cooking pastas eminently suited for human consumption; nevertheless, pastas produced in accordance with this patent are normally dried to moisture contents on the order of 10-12% by weight. There has heretofore been no truly successful process for the production of soft, moist, pasta-type products which can be directly eaten without the necessity for rehydration or cooking, even though the nutritional, organoleptic and convenience advantages of such products are significant.
Dry and semi-dry pet foods are also conventionally produced using extrusion cooking technology. Generally, a starting mixture comprising ingredients such as soy and wheat flours, farinaceous products and meat and bone meal, is moisturized and fed through an extruder for more or less complete cooking of the ingredients and shaping thereof into a desired final form such as a kibble or chunk. In many cases, such extruded feeds may be fed alone, but it is also common to mix canned feed with the dry, extruded products to form a complete diet.
The nutritional benefits to humans of pasta products are well known, which in part accounts for the tremendous consumption of these foods. However, attempts to commercially prepare pasta-type pet food products have generally not been successful.